A single chip engine for tomographic reconstruction is proposed. The engine would be fabricated using current VLSI technology. Such an engine, can be replicated and can be used to implement a reconstruction processor. A processor using just eight of the VLSI engines could have a price/performance enhancement over current commercial reconstruction processors of a factor of 25. The investigation will focus on the verification of the engine with computer and hardware simulation, as well as the feasibility of implementing the engine as a VLSI device.